


Family

by missfae (missreeree)



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: All warnings in the summary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreeree/pseuds/missfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mommy, we’re going to make you burn...”</p><p>M is an alpha who's exceptional at keeping England safe, but at what price? Someone is killing alphas. Males, females, adults and babies and leaving the bodies in the open. An enemy, one she thought was long dead, has come back to haunt her and he’s got a friend a friend who promises to destroy the ones she should love. The same people she'll need to solve these murders. Too bad she pushed them away a long time ago. </p><p>M locked eyes with the rigid figure standing before her desk. “I do what I must and let the others be damned.” The man’s lips thinned with displeasure.</p><p>“That’s always been your way hasn’t it? Even when we were little, we were just so much collateral damage to you.”</p><p>M’s expression was closed off when she stood. “Take the shot. I’ve given that order in the past; I’ll give it again and don’t expect me to apologize.” Her gray eyes burned with intensity. “You're called ‘The Ice Man’.” M leaned forward until she was nose to nose with her son. “From whom do you think you inherited those traits, Mycroft?”<br/> </p><p>Secret experiments. Ancient traditions destroyed.International intrigue. Murder and that’s before M gets up for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> As I am working on multiple stories for various fandoms, updates will come only once a week. Enjoy. 
> 
> The story has been edited using Autocrit and Prowriter, but if the story catches anyone's interest and they wish to beta, please let me know. I am not British and the only slang and usage is what I can research on Google. Again, if anyone wants to help me with this, I accept willingly.

Our most basic instinct is not for survival but for family. Most of us would give our own life for the survival of a family member, yet we lead our daily life too often as if we take our family for granted. ~Paul Pearshall

  
  


Gray walls closed in on the four people in the room.    
  
Bloody hell. The alpha swiped a hand across his sweaty forehead. "This heat's enough to cook us alive." A pile of towels lay on a trolley near the birth table. The big alpha snatched up the top one to wipe the sweat covering his blond mate's face. A throat cleared and he looked up to connect with a pair of calm hazel eyes peering at him over the mask. "Well, I mean..."   
  
"Your alpha is such a baby." The short delicate-looking man giggle. "You're not; you are a big boy who can handle this, can't you? We've been doing this for thousands of years."   
  
The blond cried. "Th-this is t-too hard. Can I take it back- take it all back.?"   
  
"Too late," a voice singsonged, "no take backs. This is for keepers, losers weepers."   
  
The alpha supporting his mate's back growled. "What is wrong with you? My mate's suffering. What kind of doctor are you?"   
  
The doctor resisted the urge to stamp his foot, instead he turned to the silent male assisting him. "Did he not read the all the pamphlets I provided?" A gloved hand reached out to caress the assistance's face. "Why don't they read the materials?" A sigh escaped his lips, then a growl as he lifted the man head and the hazel eyes above the mask bore into the alpha's blue ones. "What kind of doctor am I? The kind of doctor who's giving you your heart's desire." Pushing away from the table, he got in the big man's face. "I'm the only kind of doctor who can do can perform this miracle for you. In your world, I. AM. GOD."   
  
The man's face turned an alarming shade of red. "Oi, you can't talk to me like I'm some weak omega bitch."   
  
The omega nurse held up his face palms forward. The lilting soft accent tones of his voice proved to be a balm to the angry alpha's soul.   
  
"Por favor, I beg you to forgive the doctor. This is the fourth delivery today." The nurse turned towards the doctor. "Mi medico, my doctor, cares so much for the safety of his patients he tends to become, shall we say, intense."    
  
"Down right disrespectful if you ask me."   
  
The omega sighed. No one asked you.    
  
The doctor moved back into position. "Whether my bedside manner is to your liking can be discussed at a late time." The mask didn't conceal his joy as he smiled at the birthing father. "At the point, concentrate on holding your child in your arms and the joy he or she will bring you." He nodded towards the man's mate. "Now's a good time to push."   
  
The alpha grimaced as his mate crushed his hand. "Harold?"   
  
"I can feel him, Philip; the baby's moving down."   
  
Philip grinned; the tension of the previous moments forgotten as the doctor's excitement became a palpable entity in the enclosed delivery room.    
  
"Yes, here comes the head." A tuft of light brown hair appeared at the opening. the head's crowning. "Stop for a moment; I'm going to turn the shoulders."    
  
"Please..." The cramping father squeezed his mate's hand. "Can I push now?"   
  
Silence reined while the scrub-clothed man worked.   
  
"How much longer?" The plea evident in the alpha's eyes.   
  
A quick glance at the beeping monitor told caused the doctor to nod. "On the next contraction bear down and push with all your might."    
  
The force of Harold's push sat him upright.   
  
"Come on, you need to help the baby. Push! Here he comes... he's coming now."   
  
Clawed hands dug into his mate as Harold roared out his agony and the baby slid into the doctor's waiting hands.    
  
Lifting the baby, the doctor proclaimed, "A girl- a tiny female alpha." As the alpha reached for the babe, the doctor snapped her neck. "Oopsie."   
  
"You fuc-"   
  
Twin snicks of the silenced weapon flung Harold and Philip into eternity.

 


	2. Who's Son?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is killing Alphas. Who are they and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. I will attempt to post on a regular basis. Still not beta'd, except for autocrit. Enjoy.

"You can't do this. I forbid you to think of such a deplorable act."

Eyes hard as flint turned on the man. "What gives you the right to decide what I will or will not do?"

Taking a step back, he raised his chin and met the other person's eyes. "I'm your omega-"

"The important word in that statement, is 'omega'. You're my omega; don't you ever dare to presume to inform me as to what I can or cannot do." The alpha prowled closer to the defiant omega. A low growl rumbled in the alpha's throat as two sets of eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. At last, the omega wilted changing his posture to submission.

"Please," he said, "don't do this."

"What, pray tell, do you suggest?"

The man rubbed a hand across his face. "I don't know. What if this a punishment from the gods?" Perhaps, she isn't supposed to sire a child. Her bloodline is tainted."

The man trembled at his alpha's snarl. "Her bloodline is my blood line."

"Well... can't you find alphas who can do the same?"

The release of alpha pheromones flooding the room caused the other to choke. Eyes widening, he scurried back into the wail; a whimper escaped.

"No." The alpha stomped over to the wet bar, splashed whiskey into a tumbler and slammed it back. "The baby must carry kindred scent or my sister will rip it apart.

The man slid down the wall to sit on the burgundy-carpeted floor. "What about me? Have you thought about that? How do I handle your siring another omega's child?"

"You'll lie back and deal, omega. I refuse leave my sister without an heir."

  
###

 

"Come on, Derek, we're gonna be late."

"Hold up, Spence, you're leaving the old man."

"Very funny, guys."

"You know we love you, Dave."

"Just playing."

"Yeah, you two are a laugh riot."

Spencer bounded up the stairs to the lecture hall. "I can't believe we're here." At the top, he skidded to a stop, spread his arms out to the side and spun around. The other two men laughed.

"Hey, pretty boy," Derek said, "you keep twirling and you may fly away like the helicopter seeds."

The spinning didn't stop. "Samara."

"What?" asked Dave.

"Samara." Spencer stopped and leaned against a post. "Samara-a winged archene. This type of fruit is composed of a flattened wing of fibrous, papery tissue that develops from the ovary wall. The shape causes the wind to carry the seed further distances than most-”

"-and the spiraling resembles a helicopter." Dave and Morgan reached Spencer's side. "The way you're bouncing around, someone would think you're kid in a candy shop."

Derek touched Spencer's arm; he stopped spinning. "We come to London on the first vacation in years and you want to attend a lecture. What about during touristy things?"

Dave cocked his head. “Such as..."

Derek pulled a guidebook from his back pocket and flipped through the pages. "Here, the Tower of London. We can discover all the juicy secrets hidden in its walls or The Science Museum. You can engage that big brain of yours-"

"-we'll experience those adventures, but how can you not be excited about the evolving state of the species. Alphas, omegas, betas are becoming more than just their anatomy and biology. Omegas can do anything alphas and betas can do. According to guest lecturer, Dr. Merriman, omega males can sire children."

Dave glanced at the entrance. "I guess this line of thought isn't popular with the majority of alphas."

"Neither," said Spencer, "is one omega being mated to two alphas.

Dave chuckled. "Good thing your alphas are progressive."

Morgan flexed. "And hunky to boot."

Shaking his head, Spencer moved between the men and hooked his arms into theirs. "Come on, hunks, I don't wanna be late. The mates moved towards the entrance; without warning, Derek's head snapped to the left and he let out a growl. "Derek, what-" he choked.

Derek and Dave were moving. "Omega in distress."

"Pregnant omega in distress." Spencer hurried in their wake.


	3. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Sherlock flung himself out the cab door before it screeched to a halt.

A pretty mocha-colored beta called out, “Freak’s here.”

The alpha’s stride lengthened and the pout on his face caused Lestrade to sigh.

“No John?” Sherlock glared before stomping to the taped off crime scene. Drawing a deep breath, Lestrade scrambled to follow. “Do try to behave anyway.”

“Boring.” The other man threw over his shoulder; he halted to study the bodies sprawled near the abandon building.

“Well-” Sherlock held up a hand to stop the other alpha’s inquiries. 

“What do you smell?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Geoff. You’re not a stupid man or my brother wouldn’t have mated with you. Now, concentrate.” Greg’s eyes widened. “Yes, now you smell it… or rather the lack of it.”

“I scent…” Greg sniffed, “pregnancy… but that’s impossible.”

Sherlock smiled. “Yes, Two grown alphas and an infant; the air is rife with recent birth, but no omega?” The tall detective drew in a breath to continue and without warning he let out a roar.

“John.”


End file.
